True Love's Kiss
by Protector23
Summary: Quick one-shot. I hope you enjoy the Jisbon squishy sadness of this epic FanFiction. Disclaimer. Rated K  for character death.


In the blink of an eye she was down. Her hair mingling with the thick red fluid running out of her body. Three agents opened fire and the criminal was as good as dead, he got what he deserved. For a second the focus of the room was on the monster lying on the ground reaching for his gun until the last breath was drawn out of him. His demented perversion hung in the air as the team realized that it was over. A serial child molester and murderer was finished and he could ruin the families of southern California no more. But I knew what would happen. He would be shot and he would do something eerie like reach for a gun or smile and then he would die. My attention was only on one thing and she was down.

It seemed like an eternity before Cho came to his senses and called 911, it took forever for Van Pelt to realize CPR was needed, ages past before Rigsby bent down to check her pulse and cover the wound to prevent a collapsed lung. I didn't know what to do, I searched in her eyes for any sign of a request.

"What do you need?" I pleaded. My ears started ringing and my ears became stuffy. There was the all too familiar knot forming in my throat because I knew that she was leaving me. I knew she had given up the reasons to fight. It was one bullet too much for her and she was content not having to fight for once. She was tired of fighting, I could tell, "Please don't leave me."

I was begging but I didn't know why. I couldn't explain why I needed her. I needed to know that in the morning I would wake up on my couch to her smell lingering around my couch. I had to know that the next time I got into some silly fit of trouble she would be there to pretend to be mad and help me out. I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see her blush when I embarrassed her over something tiny that didn't really matter. I didn't know why, but she couldn't leave. Not now.

The others were scrambling and my dear Lisbon made sure that only I could see her soft lips mouthing the words, "Kiss me," as she lay dying. I was shocked. She wanted a kiss? She wanted me to show her love? I started to be angry at such a selfish request but it died as quickly as it was born. She knew I couldn't do that. My wife, what would she think? She would be angry. She would be angry. I couldn't, but I knew that if I didn't she would be denied her dying wish.

Her hoarse voice spilled hopeless words into my ear, "Jane, I'm sorry. But…but please. I love…" she gasped at a wave of pain that I'm sure seared through her entire body. Lisbon clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight as the moment passed, "Please…Jane-"

She stared at me. The last flicker of her brilliant green eyes were spent pleading for this one last thing she wanted. How could she think this was even possible? I knew she wanted me to but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My wife would be angry and my daughter…she would...she would be so disappointed. I couldn't. I wouldn't, but I wanted to. Tears fell from her eyes as soon as a truth she knew had to be realized was brought to her face. She knew I couldn't do it, but she was hurt anyway. I knew Lisbon would never cry over physical pain. However, emotional pain she would cry over.

"Jane, I love you," her last words. I finally figured out why I needed her- I loved her too.

I cried. I wanted to kiss her too, but I still couldn't even though my next words were from the bottom of my heart, "I love you too. I love you too, Lisbon. Please don't go."

She was still alive, she had to be. A smile graced her face and I knew that she heard me. She wasn't dead, not yet. I kissed her. I passionately kissed her and hoped that she would come back alive in true love's kiss just like in fairy tales, but as I pulled my face back to look at hers she was dead. I should have kissed her sooner. I should have done it sooner because I don't know if she was alive to see that I did what she needed me to. I gave her that kiss. I did, I gave her that kiss. I just hope she got it.


End file.
